1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of valves, and more particularly to an air valve for an inflatable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art air valves are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical air valve for inflatable devices such as towables, swimming pools, and floatation devices.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved air valve, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an air valve having a housing sealed to an inflatable device. The housing includes an opening that matingly receives a check valve with an inner surface defining a passageway. A cap is in turn matingly received in the passageway of the check valve. The housing, check valve, and cap are all attached to and interconnected by a tether. During the inflation process, the check valve is positioned in the opening in the housing and a source of pressurized air is delivered to the check valve until the desired degree of inflation is achieved, at which time the cap is inserted in the passageway of the check valve. To deflate the device, the end of the tether is pulled up which acts to sequentially pull the cap free from the passageway of the check valve and pull the check valve free from the opening in the housing.